jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Action Statue
is a series of character and Stand figures released by Medicos Entertainment. As the name suggests, the main feature of these figures is the fact that their limbs can move, which allows them to form various different poses. Each figure is recognizable by the "S.A.S: Super Action Statue" logo on the box. Prices vary depending on availability and release date. Medicos Entertainment has continued to release the series as the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story progresses; as of now, the characters featured range from Phantom Blood to JoJolion. The color schemes used for the figures are all specified by Hirohiko Araki. Part 1 Figures Despite being the first part, the Phantom Blood figures are some of the more recent figures to be produced. They are quite larger than figures from other parts. Jonathan Joestar= |-| Dio Brando= |-| Will Anthonio Zeppeli= Part 2 Figures The Battle Tendency figures were released shortly after the Diamond is Unbreakable figures. They are larger than most figures from other parts, though they are still smaller than the Phantom Blood figures. Joseph Joestar= |-| Caesar Zeppeli = |-| Kars = |-| Esidisi = |-| Wamuu = Part 3 Figures The Part 3 figures were the first figures produced in the Super Action Statue line. It should be noted that the first releases of the Part 3 figures have been known to exhibit quality control issues, particularly with the joints. If purchasing older releases of the Part 3 figures, maintain caution when posing them. Jotaro Kujo= |-| Star Platinum= |-| Joseph Joestar & Iggy= |-| Muhammad Avdol= |-| Magician's Red= |-| Noriaki Kakyoin= |-| Hierophant Green = |-| Jean Pierre Polnareff = |-| Silver Chariot= |-| DIO= |-| The World= Part 4 Figures The Diamond is Unbreakable figures were released after the Stardust Crusaders figures. Josuke Higashikata= |-| Crazy Diamond = |-| Koichi Hirose & ACT1= |-| Echoes ACT2&3= |-| Okuyasu Nijimura= |-| The Hand= |-| Jotaro Kujo= |-| Star Platinum= |-| Rohan Kishibe= |-| Yoshikage Kira= |-| Killer Queen= Part 5 Figures The Vento Aureo figures were released after the Diamond is Unbreakable figures. Currently, Vento Aureo has the most figures out of all of the parts. Giorno Giovanna= |-| Gold Experience= |-| Gold Experience Requiem= |-| Bruno Bucciarati= |-| Sticky Fingers= |-| Guido Mista & Sex Pistols= |-| Narancia Ghirga= |-| Pannacotta Fugo= |-| Purple Haze= |-| Leone Abbacchio= |-| Moody Blues= |-| Trish Una= |-| Spice Girl= |-| J.P. Polnareff= |-| Silver Chariot= |-| Diavolo= |-| K. Crimson= |-| Prosciutto= |-| Risotto Nero= Part 6 Figures The Stone Ocean figures were released after the Vento Aureo figures. Jolyne Cujoh= |-| Stone Free= |-| Ermes Costello= |-| Kiss= |-| Narciso Anasui= |-| Diver Down= |-| Weather Report= |-| Enrico Pucci= |-| Whitesnake= Part 7 Figures The Steel Ball Run figures are the latest figures that are still currently being released. These figures were released after the figures from Stone Ocean. Johnny Joestar= |-| Gyro Zeppeli= |-| Diego Brando= |-| Funny Valentine= |-| D4C= Part 8 Figures The Jojolion figures were released two years after the Jojolion manga debuted, and were released during Medicos's run of the Vento Aureo figures. Jojolion has the least figures out of any part. Josuke Higashikata= |-| Soft & Wet= Baoh: The Visitor The Baoh figures are figures based off of Hirohiko Araki's other manga known as "Baoh: The Visitor". References *Official Site: http://www.medicos-e.net/category/official/jojo/ *Fan Subreddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/SuperActionStatue Site Navigation Category:Figures Category:Merchandise